Girlfriend, Partner, Love of my Life
by follow-ur-dreams
Summary: “Well, it’s just every time you introduce me it’s as your ‘partner’… and I just wanted to know why…why…”“Why I don’t introduce you as my girlfriend?” Matt finished for her, as he finally joined the pieces together. MattEmily fluff, rated T just incase
1. Love of my Life

**A/N – Well this is my first Standoff fanfic, it's purely Matt/Emily and very fluffy, so I hope you all like it!**

**GIRLFRIEND, PARTNER, LOVE OF MY LIFE**

"Matt, Matt, wake up," Emily whispered as she tried in vain, once again, to awake the deeply sleeping man beside her. She knew that trying to wake her partner was rather unreasonable at 5 in the morning, but she had a few things on her mind lately, and as silly as those thought may be, she found that sleep was impossible. The nagging voice in her head repeating the questions over and over again just wouldn't allow it. "Matt!" she tried, slightly louder. She wasn't going to resort to physical abuse, but at the rate this was going, it was getting more and more appealing. "Maaaa-aattttt," she sang, gently poking his forearm, then his chest, then his stomach, receiving nothing in return except a quiet moan as he rolled onto his side, his back now facing her. Smiling mischievously she moved her body closer to his, her smile becoming a full-blown grin as she pinched her partner's ass, eliciting a rather unmanly squeak from Matt as he turned around to face Emily, clearly shocked.

"What the hell was that for?!" He asked her, the expression on his face remaining the same as he tried to figure out what he had done to deserve that. He had been asleep, hadn't he?

"I was just… I couldn't…." Emily trailed off, suddenly feeling guilty for waking Matt up solely to reassure herself and put her mind at ease. "I'm sorry," she offered, looking down at her hand, playing with the bed sheet.

Matt's face immediately softened as he looked at the face of the woman he loved, not that he had told her that yet. She looked so upset, and he knew she most likely felt guilty for waking him up. However, she had never done that before, so he knew it must have been for an important reason, at least to her. He turned to lie on his back, reaching over to pull Emily into his arms.

"What's the matter baby?" He asked her sweetly, holding her close to him as she buried her face into the crook of his neck. He felt her sigh against him, and he placed a gentle kiss on the crown of her head.

"You know when we ran into that friend of yours today? The one you went to high school with?"

Matts eyebrows creased in confusion as the conversation took a very unexpected turn. "Uh yeah, why do you ask?"

"I… ummm… she was pretty," Emily replied, rather lamely in her own opinion. _My God Lehman, are you trying to look like a complete idiot? Might as well start pushing him into another girl's arms, one who can form a coherent, non-embarrassing sentence. _

Matt looked at her in concern, wondering if he had done anything to imply that he so much as thought the girl was attractive. Hell, he could barely remember her name at the time. "I dunno, I wasn't really paying that much attention. That summer dress you wore today kinda distracted me from everything else," he told her with a grin.

She grinned also, into the safety of his chest where her blush couldn't be seen. Even now, after months of 'dating', he was still able to make her blush like a teenage school girl receiving a compliment from her long-time crush.

"Baby, if I somehow made you feel as though I was interested in her as anything more than an old school friend, I'm sorry. You know you're the only woman I wanna be with, don't you?"

Emily sighed, this wasn't the conversation she'd been intending to have. When they met the girl Matt attended school with he had been polite, and only polite. He had also held Emily's hand tightly and appeared proud when he introduced her. She just didn't understand why he introduced her as _that_, not that she wasn't happy to be that too. "I know that, I do. I just… I know that you want to be with me. That's what makes this so stupid," she replied, rolling onto her back as she covered her face with her hands.

Matt gently pried Emily's hands away from her face and cradled them in his own. "Whatever it is, I'm sure it isn't stupid. Please tell me?" he asked, moving his face closer to Emily's.

"You won't laugh at me?" Emily asked, glaring playfully when Matt's lips turned into a smile.

"I promise that I won't laugh at whatever it is, please just tell me Em, I'm starting to worry," Matt replied, wondering what it could possible be that his partner was so embarrassed to tell him.

Emily inhaled deeply, mentally preparing herself for the reaction she'd get from Matt. "When you introduced me to that girl, do you remember what you introduced me as?"

Matt's expression turned to one of confusion, as the conversation took a turn he wasn't expecting. "Uh… Emily?" He replied, honestly unsure of what he had introduced her as and figuring that her name was a safe option.

Emily smiled softly, _he's so cute when he's confused_, before providing him with the correct answer to her question. "No, you said, and I quote, 'this is my partner Emily, we work for the FBI together'."

"And?" Matt prompted, clearly not seeing the issue.

"Well, it's just every time you introduce me it's as your 'partner'… and I just wanted to know why…why…"

"Why I don't introduce you as my girlfriend?" Matt finished for her, as he finally joined the pieces together.

Emily turned a light shade of red at hearing those words somewhere other than in her mind, "Well… yeah."

"Babe," he started, shifting so that he was covering the side of Emily closest to him with his body, his face only an inch or so from hers, "I'm sorry I've made you so worried about this, I didn't even think about it at the time. Awhile ago I thought about that, how I would introduce you to someone if the time came. I just didn't know what to do. To be honest Em, I want to introduce you to people as the love of my life, but I thought that was too corny and made me sound lame," he told her with a lopsided grin, happy to see that she was smiling again. "Of course, I thought of introducing you as my girlfriend, but at the time, and even now I guess, we haven't really talked about it. We were supposed to be taking the whole emotional part of the relationship slow, but I think I started to fall in love with you the same day I met you, and I just didn't want to scare you off, so in the end I decided 'partner' was the safest bet, and I guess it just kinda stuck with me till now."

He smiled at the shade of red Emily had turned, and at the huge grin set on her face as her eyes shone with tears. "Okay… I don't know whether to be asking you what's wrong or not… because u look happy but you also look like you're about to cry," he told Emily in confusion.

She laughed lightly, before saying in a voice so adorable that it made Matt melt, "You said you loved me," and grinning widely.

He smiled back at her as he replayed the conversation in his head, realising that he had in fact admitted his love for her. Judging by the smile on her face she didn't have a problem with that, so he didn't see a reason to deny the truth. "Of course I love you, how could I not?"

Emily grinned once again before launching herself into Matt's arms and kissing him deeply. "I love you too," she told him, before kissing him again. "So you're gonna introduce me as your girlfriend from now on?" She asked him.

Matt smiled at how cute Emily looked asking him that. "Yes baby, I'll introduce you as my girlfriend, if that's what you want," he quickly added.

"Of course that's what I want! Besides, I wanna be able to tell everyone you're my boyfriend and show you off," she said cheekily, running a finger down his chest.

He laughed slightly and caught her finger in his hand before bending down and kissing her deeply.

_Best girlfriend ever._

_Best boyfriend ever._

**A/N well I hope you all liked it! Please review, I'm thinking of writing many more Standoff fics in the near future… I'm rather obsessed with the show, mainly Matt and Emily :P lol**


	2. Truths Already Known

**A/N – Well this story was intended to be a one shot fic, but I realised that with the amount of fluffy stories I could come up with between Matt and Emily it would make sense to have a collection of one shots that loosely follow each other. Let me know if you think this was a good idea, hope you like the story!**

_**Truths Already Known**_

"Truth or dare?"

"Excuse me?"

"Truth or dare," he sounded out slowly, as if she didn't understand what he was saying.

"I know the game, Matt," she replied in a slightly annoyed tone, "but why are you asking me to play it? Seeing as, ya know, we're not 13."

Matt sighed, "Look, I don't know about you, but this movie is actually starting to piss me off. I just feel like punching the two of them, most of what they're doing is completely wrong! Besides, why do we, being the hostage negotiators that we are, have to watch a movie where two actors, who aren't even attractive, might I add, attempt to do our job?"

Emily also sighed, before switching off the television and turning around on the couch so that she was facing her partner, her legs curled under her. "Fine, truth."

Matt smiled, "Aw, you're no fun," he teased, laughing slightly as she playfully glared at him.

"Honey, everything you could dare me to do, which knowing you would be something involving the two of us and some sort of questionable sexual activity, we've already done," Emily told him, lowering her voice at the end of the sentence as if other people would hear them.

"You don't have to speak quietly, I don't think anyone from the squad is hiding in one of the rooms of my house," Matt told Emily, clearly amused.

"Yeah, well better safe than sorry. I, unlike others I know, don't feel the need to share what we do or do not do with the entire world," Emily said with a teasing 'yeah that's right' smile.

Matt rolled his eyes, smiling when Emily rose her eyebrows in annoyance. "Babe, once again, I'm sorry. And it wasn't the whole world, it was only like, three quarters of it," he joked, laughing when he saw her lips twitch in amusement as she tried to suppress her smile.

Emily moved closer on the couch, kissing her boyfriend and partner on the lips before climbing onto his lap. "Are you gonna ask me a question or not?"

"Okay, let's start with an easy one," Matt told her, wrapping his arms tightly around his girlfriend's waist. "What's my best feature?" he asked with a sneaky smile.

Emily laughed lightly, "Hmm… I would hardly call that an easy question, but I'd have to say… your ass," she replied, matching Matt's previous grin and laughing as he feigned shock.

"Why Emily, I never thought you'd be so superficial!" He told her playfully, holding his hand over his heart with a wounded expression.

"Oh please, you love it," Emily told him, removing his hand from his chest and entwining it with her own. "But I was only joking, although I do love your ass. I think my favourite feature of yours is your smile, you have a gorgeous smile, and very pretty eyes."

"I do not have _pretty _eyes," Matt told her, smiling as Emily giggled. "Pretty isn't masculine, pretty is for girls!" he told her indignantly.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You have very _handsome _eyes," she told him, rolling her eyes as she put her hands up in surrender.

"Damn right," he muttered, smiling to let Emily know that he was just messing with her, receiving yet another eye-roll in return. He grinned, "Your turn."

"Hmmm okay, another easy one. Lia was talking to me ages ago about how Duff told you to 'keep your bitch in line'," she started, using air quotes around Duff's part of the conversation. "It upset her since she's interested in him and all. She also said that Frank was telling people about how you placed your gun on the table and went to attack Duff," she said with a smirk.

"Where's the question part of this conversation?" Matt asked.

"I'm getting there, patience is a virtue honey!" she told her boyfriend with a smile, squeezing his leg gently. "Anyway, I just wanted to know why you did that. I mean, we weren't official, and at that time it was only sex between us."

"Babe, I think you know as well as I do that it was never just sex between us," Matt told her in an obvious tone, kissing Emily on the cheek as she blushed.

"Well, it was supposed to look that way to everyone else," Emily stated quietly, picking at a loose thread on the bottom of her purple tank top.

Matt smiled at her as he pulled her closer to his chest and began to stroke her hair. "You're beautiful, you know that?" He asked her, unable to keep his thoughts about her to himself as he looked into the eyes of the one he loved.

"Don't change the subject," she told him, wrapping her arms tightly around his waist and burying her face into his chest in attempt to hide the ever-increasing shade of pink covering her cheeks.

Matt laughed, "I don't really know to be honest. You're my girl. He shouldn't have talked about you that way."

Emily grinned broadly, "I'm your girl?" she asked, knowing the answer but needing to hear it from him.

"Of course you're my girl, you'll always be my girl," he told her seriously as he kissed the crown of her head, wanting Emily to know how much he really did love her.

"Always?" she asked, in what he thought, or at least wished, was a hopeful tone.

"Unless you have something else in mind that would stop that from happening?" Matt asked, his voice slightly wavering as the thought of Emily breaking up with him made his way into his mind.

Emily shook her head slowly, "I wouldn't dream of anything else. You're stuck with me," she replied with a smile.

"Good," he replied, leaning in to kiss her gently on the lips. "Now, I believe it's my turn. Okay, the other night, I told you that I think I started to fall in love with you the day I met you. When did you start to fall in love with me?"

"Aww Matt, you're going all soft on me," Emily said, grinning as she moved her arms from around his waist to wrap them loosely around his neck.

He kissed her quickly, "Answer the question."

"I think it was the day I met you too. I mean, don't get me wrong, you we're infuriating at times, but I always felt attracted to you, and even in our early days there were glimpses of the Matt I know and love," she replied, running a hand through his jet black hair.

"It's your turn again," Matt told Emily with a soft nudge.

"Right. Actually, there's something I've been wondering for awhile, I just didn't really want to ask you, I mean, I didn't want to come across as being controlling or possessive or jealous or insecure or-"

"Honey," he interrupted her, smiling at the sight of his girlfriend babbling away, a nervous habit of hers that only seemed to be present around him. "You're babbling again, what did you wanna ask me?"

Emily took a deep breath, "When Anya asked you out, why did you tell her that you couldn't go out with her because of a bureau thing? Why didn't you just say you had a girlfriend?"

"That's two questions," Matt told her with a stoic expression, before smiling sheepishly at the 'not funny' look Emily threw his way. "Sorry. I don't know why I didn't just tell her I had a girlfriend. I'd never introduced you to anyone as my girlfriend before, and the girl was still pretty messed up over the whole hostage ordeal, I guess I just didn't want to upset her. The 'bureau' excuse was my way of telling her that I couldn't go out with her, without telling her that you were the bureau thing. Am I making any sense?" Matt asked her, looking slightly confused at his own explanation.

Emily smiled, "Yeah, I thought it would be something like that, I guess I just needed to hear it from you."

Matt smiled, "Oh, it's my turn again," he said with a mischievous grin, stroking his chin as he pretended to be deep in thought. He grinned when Emily hit him gently on the arm. "Okay, a couple weeks ago I noticed Mathers kinda smiling at me and you whenever she saw us, what was up with that?"

A soft shade of pink quickly made its way across Emily's cheeks. "Umm… that was after I had told her about the first time you told me you loved me," she said shyly, looking away from Matt.

"Awwww," Matt said with a grin, causing Emily's blush to deepen as she heard the laughter in his voice.

He chuckled quietly, "Stop laughing at me!" she told him, jabbing him gently in ribs with her elbow.

Matt stopped laughing, but the grin remained firmly on his face. "Come here," he said, pulling her towards him without giving her a chance to respond. "That was a great day."

Emily smiled in content as she moved deeper into her boyfriend's arms. "Yeah, it really was."

**A/N – I know the ending isn't that great, but eh :P Hope you all liked this chapter, please give me a review, I love em! And what's with this waiting till March for the second season of standoff crap?! Not cool! Lol oh, and if you were wondering about the title I thought I'd call it 'Truths Already Known,' because I think deep down Matt and Emily already knew the answers… at least in my fics :P**


	3. Green Means Go

**A/N – okay, sorry about how late this was, I guess I've just lacked the motivation lately or something lol but it's filled with all the usual Matt and Emily fluff and what I'm hoping is some humour, so I hope you all enjoy!**

"And then, this guy was like, you are soooo drunk, and I was like, I am soooo not! I mean, can you believe that he said that?! Wooahh!"

At any other time Matt would have found the sight of his drunken girlfriend tripping over her own feet incredibly amusing, but after seeing the amount of guys leering at her over their tall glasses of beer for the entire night, he just wasn't in the mood.

"Emily, do you think you can make it the next couple of metres to the car without falling over?" He asked in exasperation, as she swayed slowly on the spot before breaking away from him completely. She began to spin around slowly, increasing in speed with every turn.

"Em," he said with a sigh, reaching over to hold onto her hand and hopefully stop her from whirling into a world of dizziness and vomit. "You're gonna make yourself sick, sweetie."

She giggled, "Dance with me!"

Matt struggled to hide his grin, "What?"

Emily stopped suddenly. "Hey, why don't you ever dance with me?" she asked, an expression of deep confusion crossing her face. "Am I a bad dancer?"

"No honey, you're not a bad dancer."

"Oh. Are you a bad dancer?"

"Actually, I'm not too bad."

"So dance with me!"

Matt grinned, pulling his girlfriend into his arms and kissing her lightly on the lips, "I'll take you dancing next weekend, I promise."

"Double promise?" She asked, looking up at him with her puppy dog face.

"Double promise," he assured her, wrapping his arm around her waist and attempting to lead her to the car, only to find that after a few steps she stopped short.

"Pinky promise?" She asked, staring up at him innocently with her little finger held out in front of her.

"You drive a tough deal, Lehman. But ok, pinky promise," he told her, wrapping his larger finger around her slim one and squeezing gently.

"Cooool!" she said in reply. Matt laughed to himself. A drunken Emily Lehman was pretty much the equivalent of a four year old Emily Lehman. Well, except for the lack of a certain type of 'innocence', for lack of a better term, as became apparently when she attempted to latch onto him by jumping up, wrapping her legs around his waist, and kissing him deeply.

"Okay," Matt said after pulling away, "time to get you home!"

Emily clumsily made her way into the passenger seat while Matt patiently held the door open for her, noticing that his frustration and jealousy from earlier in the evening had quickly turned into happiness and amusement. He climbed into the driver's seat and made his way toward his apartment, laughing loudly as Emily began to make car noises and point out all the road signs and lights along the way.

"Green light! That means go!" Emily said proudly, pointing out of her window towards the traffic lights and smiling brightly at Matt.

"Yes it does," Matt said in reply.

"You look sexy in green," she told him nonchalantly.

Matt looked over at her in surprise, "I do?"

Emily nodded enthusiastically, "Yup, it makes your eyes really stand out."

"I'll have to wear green more often then."

"For me?" Emily asked, turning her head to rest on its side, facing Matt with a worried expression.

"What do you mean?" Matt asked, stopping at a red light and briefly thinking that it was the first light or sign they had come across since leaving the bar that Emily had not shouted out the meaning of.

"What about other girls? Do you wear green so that other girls think you're sexy too? Or black, 'cause you look sexy in that too. And brown… and red…. and blue… "

Matt smiled at Emily, thanking whoever was in charge of the universe for bringing her to him. "The only girl I would ever dress up for is you. The only attention I want is from you. I don't care who thinks I'm sexy, as long as you do," Matt replied honestly, his heart tightening at the fear of him leaving her that he could see in her eyes.

"So no other girls?" Emily asked quietly, hands busily playing with the bottom of her shirt.

"No other girls. You're my girl. You'll always be my girl."

A deep shade of pink erupted throughout Emily's cheeks, and her face slowly broke out into a grin. "Good, I don't wanna be anyone else's girl," she said seriously, smiling at Matt before turning to look out of the window in content.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence Matt pulled into his apartment complex, turned off the engine, and faced his girlfriend. "Sobered up I see?" He said with a grin.

She smiled back, "How'd you know?"

"Well, you haven't told me the definition of any street signs we've passed, or the colours of the lights, and you've stopped telling me how sexy I am…" he trailed off, grinning at her as he slowly moved closer to the girl he loved.

"I tell you you're sexy whether I'm drunk or not," Emily replied, moving into Matt and grinning as his lips met hers. "You know what else is sexy?" Emily asked as they moved apart.

"What?"

"You, when you're so jealous that you wanna rip a guy's head off," she replied with a smirk.

Matt smiled sarcastically but didn't bother to deny the statement, "Yeah, well, they were checking you out all night."

Emily smiled before moving in to kiss him sweetly on the lips, "Let's go inside, I feel a headache coming on."

Matt nodded his head and placed his hand on the small of Emily's back, leading her into his apartment. "Relax on the couch, I'll go get you some aspirin."

"Thanks honey," she replied, falling onto the couch and sighing as she snuggled up to a pillow.

"Are you sure you're comfortable enough there?" Matt asked, handing her the aspirin and a glass of water and smirking at his girlfriend.

"Who needs a boyfriend when you have pillows like these?" Emily replied, shrugging her shoulders sarcastically.

"Haha, I see drinking gives you a sense of humour!"

"Pfft, I'm freakin hilarious thankyou very much!"

"Sure you are, babe."

Matt held his hands up in defence as a pillow flew his way, laughing as he turned to see Emily attempting to look mad at him. "Come on Em, I think its time for bed."

* * *

Matt grimaced quietly as he awoke to the sound of his girlfriend becoming well acquainted with the toilet. Making his way out of bed he didn't bother to put on a shirt, opting instead to fill up a large glass of water from the kitchen sink. Walking into the bathroom his heart sank as he saw his girlfriend looking miserable, pale and slumped against the wall next to the toilet. She attempted to get the energy to get up and flush the toilet, not wanting Matt to see the mess of various kinds of alcohol mixed with unknown food, but he beat her to it, and she smiled slightly in thanks.

"How ya feeling baby?"

"About as bad as I look," she replied unhappily, pouting before slowly sipping at her glass of water.

"Can't be that bad then," Matt replied with a silly grin, one which grew wider when he saw the blush appear on Emily's cheeks.

"You're sweet, but you're full of crap," she replied with a small laugh.

"I'm gonna go get you some more aspirin, and then we'll just have a relaxing day inside, how's that sound?" Matt asked, already walking into the kitchen where he'd left the aspirin the night before.

"Really, really good," she replied, smiling, and thanking the God's, once again, for letting her be with him. They seem to have been given the green light, not only by whoever chooses these things, but by their friends and co-workers, and Emily had never been happier.

"Green means go," she whispered, grinning to herself as she slowly got up to make her way over to the man she loves, and who, ridiculously in her mind, she misses already.

**A/N - Hope you liked it!!!**


	4. Love and Dance

**A/N - Hey guys! Sorry this took so long, but I'm working on a new chapter as we speak! I swear! Lol ****Thanks to all of my reviewers, I promise I'll keep the one shots coming even though Standoff isn't on anymore **** I decided to go with hunnielove's idea and followed this chapter from the last, so it's dancing time:D **

Walking through the front door, Matt silently thanked whoever was up there for giving him and Emily a day free of hostage negotiations. Sure, paper work wasn't exactly a load of fun, but he had plans for the night, and he didn't want himself, nor Emily, to be too tired to go through with them. Once heading inside the house Emily headed straight for the shower, while Matt prepared dinner for the two of them.

"Mmm, something smells good," Emily told Matt, sitting down at the dining room table.

"Yeah, I felt like pasta, hope you don't mind?"

"Of course not, but hurry it up, I'm hungry!" she complained, smiling at Matt as he playfully poked his tongue out at her. "It's ready woman, geez!" he said loudly, in mock exasperation.

"Haha," she replied, "he's funny now!"

Matt sent her a quick smile and placed the two bowls on the table before giving Emily a quick kiss.

"So, what do you wanna do tonight?" He asked, plunging his fork into the bed of pasta below.

"Hmm, I dunno. Do you feel more like going out or staying – wait, what's with the smirk?" she asked with a smile, reaching over to poke his arm.

"What? What smile? There's no smile!"

"Uh, yes, there totally is! Come on, what is it?"

Matt smiled at the puppy dog expression she sent his way, "I actually already kinda planned our evening."

"Oooh, what are we doing?" she asked, bouncing slightly in her chair like an excited eight year old.

"Just finish eating and put on some sexy clothes," he told her with a grin.

The music blared through various speakers as coloured lights flashed all around them. Emily had the fleeting thought of an ambulance as the lights flashed red, before fleeing any such thoughts from her mind. Tonight was about fun, there was to be no work involved, and she was not allowed to dance with any guys without his approval. Those were Matt's rules, and she had agreed immediately to them. She had been unable to hide her smile when Matt told her to "put on that smooth sexy purple thing", meaning her silky, violet halter neck, and get ready for a night of dancing. She vaguely remembered back to her drunken night a week or two ago, when she had asked Matt why he never danced with her. Now here they were, in one of the hottest clubs in town, just her, Matt, the rest of the gang, and the beat of the bass as she danced with her friends.

"So, what do you think?" Matt asked, slightly worried about his choice of venue. He knew Emily had wanted to go dancing, but he had no idea where exactly she wanted to go.

"It's fantastic babe, I love it! Where did you even find this place?"

"Frank had his bachelor party here awhile back, the place was pretty cool back then and I thought I'd take a chance and hope it was still as good," he shrugged, "thought you might like it."

"I love it, thank you so much!" she replied enthusiastically, wrapping her arms around his neck and giving him a quick kiss. Breaking apart she looked around to see what had happened to her friends, grinning as she saw Lia dancing closely next to Duff, who appeared to be enjoying himself immensely, after finally mustering up the courage to ask her out two days before. This was to be considered their first date, and both members of the new couple were glad that their friends were there in case any moments of tension happened to arise.

"And just what are you smiling at?" Matt asked, his tone teasing as he pulled her closer to him, placing his hands on her hips as they swayed to the music.

"I wish I could say you," she said with a smile, pecking him on the cheek, "but I was actually looking at Lia and Duff, they look so happy together."

"Like an earlier version of us," he said with a smile, returning her kiss on the cheek with one on her own.

She laughed, wrapping her arms even tighter around his neck, leaning in as close to his ear as possible so they could here each other better. "At least they won't have to go through as much crap as we did, they don't work directly together, no lectures from Cheryl every week."

They shared a quick glance at their boss, and were pleased to see her talking to a man at the bar. They looked quite cosy, but both negotiators knew that Cheryl had not consumed enough alcohol to impair her judgment, and that she was fully capable of looking after herself. Plus, after Emily learned of her boss's previous relationship, she wanted nothing more than for Cheryl to find the happiness of true love, much like she herself had found in Matt. She bit her lip at the thought, wondering when she started to sound like a love-struck character out of a Disney movie.

"Yeah, but that was half the fun with us. The risk of getting caught! Come on Lehman, you gotta admit, you and me, we had some good times," he told her, grinning as he nodded his head, urging her to agree.

"We had some great times, honey," she replied with a smile, "so what then, you think Frank and Lydia are us in the future?"

Matt laughed, "Let's not compare ourselves to Frank and his wife, please. He's dysfunctional enough on his own, I have no idea how he conned a girl into marrying him."

Emily laughed softly before hitting him gently on the chest, "I think they're cute together."

"Well I think we're cute together," Matt replied, grinning cheekily.

"Matt, shut up and kiss me."

"Why Lehman, I do believe that is one of the lamest things you've ever said to me. You're becoming a girly girl!" He exclaimed, releasing his arms around her as he took a step back, placed one hand over his now open mouth while pointing accusingly at her with the other, the perfect image of shocked.

Emily placed her hands on her hips, before reaching out to twist Matt's arm, lightly of course, behind his back. "Matthew Flannery, if you ever so much as call me that again there will be no sex with you for… well… ever!" she said menacingly, a hint of a smile gracing her features. Matt moved slightly so that he was able to wrap an arm around her from behind, gently pulling her so that they were face to face and placing soft kisses along her neck. "Okay, I promise not to call you a girly girl again, although in my opinion you're all woman," he said with a cheeky grin, looking up to find Emily trying to sustain a smile, "but you and I both know that no sex thing is an empty threat."

"Well, of course," she replied, as if the most obvious thing in the world, "what kind of horrible person would I be if I refused to make your dreams come true?" she said jokingly, wrapping her arms around her boyfriends neck.

"Hmm, that's true. You are my dream girl," he told her, leaning down quickly to catch her lips in a passionate kiss, which she responded to immediately, loving the fact that for once, everything in her life seemed to be perfect

After downing a few shots of a substance that neither would remember the name of in the morning, their dancing was interrupted by the change of the club around them. It seemed that the hour had arrived when this particular club turned into a karaoke bar.

"Oh my god! Karaoke!" A drunken Emily stated, pulling Matt towards the stage by his arm.

"Where we goin?" Matt asked sleepily, the affects of the alcohol starting to make him drowsy.

"To sing!" Emily replied, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Matt sighed, "Yeah… I don't think so."

"Awww, please? For me?" Emily asked sweetly, batting her eyelashes as she gave Matt her best puppy dog face.

_Five minutes later…._

The crowd cheered loudly at the outgoing couple on the stage, singing loudly to a slightly tone deaf, but highly entertaining, rendition of The Calling's 'Wherever You Will Go.'

"Way up hiiigh, or down looow! I'll gooo whereeeever you will gooooo!"

The negotiators sung with all their might, dragging out the ending of at least three word sentences, which Emily had discovered could be made even more fun with the use of exaggerated hand movements. After a rather large round of applause from the audience the two made their way down from the stage, Matt shooting daggers at the guys who were craning their necks to get a better look at Emily as she made her way past them.

Internally he was chiding himself for showing such jealousy when he knew that Emily would never intentionally hurt him, and his thought were proven when he sat on a barstool, and less than two seconds later she bounded onto his lap, kissing him for all she was worth.

* * *

The taxi ride home was rather uneventful, filled mainly with small kisses and whispering into each other's ears, simply enjoying the moment together. Cheryl had gone home with the mysterious man at the bar, whom they had learnt was not so mysterious after all, as he was actually an old friend of Cheryl's. Frank and Lydia had left a bit earlier than they had, as they had a babysitter with their children and as such had a time limit. Lia and Duff had been in the taxi with them, but had been dropped home about five minutes ago, after subjecting Matt and Emily to a rather graphic make out session, followed by a grinning HRT agent and a blushing technical analyst.

The taxi came to a stop, and the two happily paid the driver, before clumsily making their way to the front door.

"Woah!" Emily exclaimed suddenly, flailing her arms wildly in an attempt to stop herself from hitting the concrete below her.

Matt turned around quickly in an attempt to catch her, but found that he was only able to push her into a different direction, aiming to send them both onto the softness of the green grass, rather than the bitter hard mass of concrete grinning greedily from below, at least in the intoxicated mind of Matt.

Emily giggled, turning around to poke Matt in the chest, "Matt, you're drunk!" she proclaimed, her giggles quickly turning into full on laughter, mixed in with the occasional snort, which would just cause Matt to laugh and point.

"I so am not! You're the one who fell down, thank you very much!" Matt replied indignantly, rubbing the arm he had landed on.

"Uh, excuse me, but I do believe you're on the ground too!"

"Coz I tried to rescue you!"

"Aww, my night in shining armour!"

"Damn right!" he replied, before standing up and lifting his girlfriend over his shoulder and heading into his house, delighting in the happy squeal that erupted from Emily as she started to giggle.


End file.
